fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi Rangers R.P.M
This is a mix between degrassi and power rangers. wgAfterContentAndJS.push(function() { if (window.showTocToggle) { window.tocShowText = "show"; window.tocHideText = "hide"; showTocToggle();}}); Synopsis In the country of Cananda an evil organization is making it's existence known. This organization made an army of machines bent on taking overr the world. But a polar organization has made preperations tp fight this evil, they created the Power Rangers. They did this by selecting juvinal infants from a remote school. Let's hope they can do it. Characters Ranger Operators Allies *'Mr. Simpson' *'Ms. Hatzilakos' Supporting Cast Villains * * *'The Venjix Computer Network' **'Venjix (Andrew Laing)' **'General Crunch (Charlie McDermott) 4' **'General Shifter (Mark Mitchison)' ** ** Arsenal *''' '''The Rangers have Engine Cells that insert into weapons, morphers and Zords. *'Engine Cell Chips' *'Morph'ers'**Cell Shift Morpher' *'Morph'ers'**Cell Shift Morpher' *'Rev Morpher' *'SkyShift Morpher' Ranger Prototype Series Covert Infantry Bio-suit Rail Blaster *'Nitro Blaster/Nitro Sword (blaster/sword modes)' *'Rail Saber' RPM Enforcer*Road Blaster *'Street Saber' *'Turbo Cannon' *'Zip Charger' *'Turbo Plasma Launcher' **'Turbo Axe' **'Rocket Blaster' Wheel Blaster SkyShift Blazer *'Cloud Hatchet' edit Zord Attack Vehicles and Megazords *'The ones bolded are the ones that are active.' *RPM Ultrazord - Engine Zords 1-12 Combined 5 **SkyRev Megazord- Engine Zords 1-9 Combined 6 ***Zenith Megazord- Engine Zords 1-6 Combined ****'High Octane Megazord- Engine Zords 1-3 Combined' *****'Eagle Racer (also known as Eagle Zord)' *****'Lion Hauler' *****'Bear Crawler' ****ValveMax Megazord- Engine Zords 4-6 Combined 7 *****Tail Spinner *****Wolf Cruiser *****Croc Carrier ***Mach Megazord- Engine Zords 7-9 Combined ****Falcon Zord ****Tiger Jet ****Whale Zord **PaleoMax Megazord- Engine Zords 10-12 Combined 8 ***Paleozord *Road Attack Zord Episodes #1: Rev it Up ( The setting is Degrassi Community Highschool. You first see a boy,about 15. His named is K.C and he's riding into the school on a skateboard) K.C: (Thinking) What the heck is that. (On top of the the school was a giant sign advertising the "Monster Truck Rally" tommorow.) K.C: This school will do anything for money. Kinda pathetic. (K.C then stops thinking and accidentally knocks over a young girl to the ground. yumi: Ahhh. What's your problem? K.C: Oh crap I'm so sorry. (The girl has blonde hair and caucasian skin. She's wearing a purple shirt with a flower on it and cacky pants. She's also carrying a guitar) yumi: It's...It's okay. Just help me up.(He does as she says) K.C: Sorry again,my name's K.C Guthrie. Jenna: Don't worry about it. And mine's Jenna Middleton. K.C: Hey you have a guitar. you play. Jenna: Yeah but I only can get one somg right. ''' '''K.C: Don't worry, I'm sure you can get there. Jenna: Thanks.(The bell rings) Well I hope we meet again. K.C: Ditto, see ya. (They both part thier seperate ways down the hall and the setting changes. It is now in Mr. Simpson's MI class. You now see a young boy the same age as K.C . He has brown skin,and wears a green white striped shirt with blue denim pants.) zack: Hello ladies! (The girls then show faces of disgust and walk away.) Come on girls. Mr. Simpson: Dave Turner are you harrasing the female students again? zack: If I say "no" can I leave? Mr. Simpson: No. I'll see you in detention. Dave: Yes sir. (The classmates snicker) Mr. Simpson: O.K guys I'll be back in a minute.(He steps out of the classrom and pulls out his phone.) i got one done,2 left. ???: Good, I'll get the other to. Category:Fan Fiction